


A Promise of Wings

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "In the morning."





	A Promise of Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Wake up, it's morning! You promised!" 

Altena was up on Travant's bed a moment later, quickly pulled into his tangle of blankets for a hug. 

Half-awake, he supposed the faint orange glow to the east could be considered 'morning'. 

"I did." And ah, there was Arion, too, lurking at the doorway, though it took little urging to get him to join them. 

By the time they got the wyvern saddled, it'd be daylight... 

Travant held in a sigh; he'd been gone for too long again. But he'd promised his young children personal lessons. 

And he would not break his word.


End file.
